starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenothium
'Xenothium' can refer either to the dangerous, unstable, and powerful liquid substance, or the ore from which it is derived. Very few people know of even the existence of Xenothium, much less any true knowledge of its workings or capabilities. Among those who know are chiefly military scientists, and select supers. Despite such knowledge, however, its use is nearly nonexistent. Ore Form It may be found as an extremely rare crystalline ore deep within the earth’s crust. Nine atoms make up its molecular structure, with its namesake xenon atoms acting as part of the molecular construction. As an ore, the substance is a maroon color, and it radiates a soft, blood red glow. It is comparable to quartz for strength and hardness. There is no known practical application of the ore form of Xenothium, except that compared to any other substance on a cubic centimeter relativity, Xenothium displays the greatest radiation-stopping power of any known molecular substance. Due to the extraordinary rarity of it, though, it has never been applied to this use. Fluid Form When dissolved via certain acids under extreme pressure, Xenothium is converted to a liquid form. This liquid form holds exceedingly more (gram-for-gram) chemical potential energy than any other substance known to man. Not only does it claim this record, but Xenothium is possibly the most versatile in form and application of any documented chemical substance. Capabilities If applied correctly, nuclear weaponry does not compare to what Xenothium is capable of for sheer destructive power; at a mere fractional size, Xenothium explosives could supercede United States arsenals. Paired with this sheer power was application that could allow the substance to take on a variety of forms with distinctly different applications, do so near instantaneously, and with minimal outward influence. If this power and flexibility were not enough to render it extraordinarily dangerous, the substance was highly unstable. Despite such potential, Xenothium is limited by extreme rarity, and complexity in its study and application. History Once the liquid form of Xenothium and what it promised was discovered—in the late 60s—the scientific world grew into a panic. Quickly, they attempted to shroud the substance in secrecy, and the select scientists in the know pleaded to governmental bodies to help them eradicate this substance from the world. The UN played ringmaster to this effort, and quickly rounded up and destroyed any traces of Xenothium that they could get their hands on before word of the substance got out to the world at large. Select organizations—such as a few major chemical manufactures, and such governments as the United States—stockpiled Xenothium, and kept it guarded under the utmost secrecy and defenses. Known Users Red X makes extensive use of Xenothium, using it in startling variety of applications, from substance-assuming weaponry, to medical application, to teleportation devices, to remote force-educing generators, to explosives, and even to the simplicity of a power source. Although by all rights such outwards display of use should earn him a high-profile criminal record, the US Government is feigning innocence in order not to draw attention to the existence of Xenothium, hoping that he will be brought to justice either by supers, or by the instability and general dangerous nature of the illegal chemical. Category:Technology (WH)